borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Class Mod (Borderlands)
Lots of work ahead... Never made a wiki page before, amidoin'itrite?Qwiggalo 12:07, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Class mod skill Selection Just thought I would note that All class mod types seam to have a pool of 5 skills/attributes that the game will pick between 2-4 of, it may be possible to have all 5 but there is currently an assumption that the game cannot display more than 4 lines of information about an item so if a 5th item is on an item it wouldn't be known unless tested. So the minimum value for all attributes is 0 or 0% due to that skill possibly being omitted from the mod when it is randomly generated Lord Simpson 23:45, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I know how I originally set it up wouldn't be the best way to organize the information. My wiki knowledge is limited so making frames and graphs would probably be the best way to go with this, but I'm unsure of how. I wanted to get this article started though, because it was a list of information I wanted to have when I started playing, but wasn't available. Qwiggalo 18:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Launcher Ammo Regen I have noticed this isn't on the page for the bombardier class, however it also doesn't function properly.--Deschain1999 03:14, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :The one I found didn't have that as a stat so I didn't put it there, if you found it, then add it to the list. This goes for everything here. The list is in progress, as there, to my knowledge, is no way to figure the possible stats to the class mods other then playing a lot and writing them all down as you go. Qwiggalo 18:08, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::You say true, although I wasn't sure of the usefulness of adding a broken effect and I have almost never edited a wiki before.--Deschain1999 22:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :::No worries, someone else will probably put it down, or already has. Qwiggalo 22:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Edit: Please don't delete the comment under bombardier launcher ammo regeneration where it says that it does not work. Unless you can prove it works please leave the message to inform people that the ability doesn't work. I'm eventually hoping to compile a list of all broken class mod attributes for empirical data. --Deschain1999 21:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Official Way To The Class Specific Whatever Qwiggalo 22:10, November 1, 2009 (UTC) This is the official example of how to format the different subareas of the article, so far. If you think there is a better way of doing this, by all means show us. Put down the name of the class mod, and a description of how the best way to use it would be. BTW TY to whoever thought of putting the description of who would best use the mod. Class Mod Name The Support Gunner pack is an excellent solo and team mod thanks to ammo regeneration and increased team magazine sizes. They are very useful (perhaps even vital) to those using ammo-hogging machinegun-type Combat Rifles. *+2 - +20 Team Ammo Regeneration *+0 - +4 Impact Skill *+0 - +4 Barrage Skill *+0 - +4 Stockpile Skill *+0 - +39% Team Magazine Size Class Mod Icons I'm working on getting all the icons on the page, I have 2 so far. I've been lazy and putting it off since then. It takes a bit of editing to get each one looking good. I don't like how they are put next to the category ATM. My main issue with how it looks now is there's no space between the image frame and the bullets, or very little, depending on your opinion. Antoher thing is the 5th line goes underneath the image. So if you know how to fix these issues please do. If you want to put an icon up, send me a screenshot of the class mod you've found that doesn't have an icon yet. The whole screenshot needs to be 1920x1080 resolution, any lower and it's not acceptable IMO. And don't even bother sending me pictures of your TV screen, consolefags. My email is qwiggalo@gmail.com Qwiggalo 22:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Did Someone Get Confused? Berserker * +48% - +84% Melee Damage * +0 - +4 Heavy Handed Skill * +0 - +4 Endless Rage Skill * +0 - +4 Blood Sport Skill * +?% - 36% Maximum Health * -24% - -33% Bullet Damage Resistance * +0 - +10 Team Health Regeneration Did somebody put more then there should be here? Thinking that this was an area for all the "Berserker" mods rather then the specific class mod called "Berserker Class Mod"? Because it has more then the rest. Qwiggalo 23:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Drop-only Modifiers? From my, erm, data gathering (i.e. playing the game too much), it's looking like some Class Mod modifiers can only be found on dropped (via chests/enemies) Class Mods, and not on Class Mods from vending machines. Examples are Team Accuracy on Support Gunner, Team Find Rare Items on Catalyst and SMG Ammo Regen on Mercenary. Can anyone prove this to be false (like say, by finding a vending machine item with one of those modifiers) or back up my theory (via anecdote)? -- Eno Khaon 20:15, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Of course I've managed to at least partially disprove myself already; found a Team Find Rare Items Catalyst as an "item of the day" on a vending machine. Still haven't found ti as a basic sale, and I've spent hours checking vending machines for certain Class Mods before this one counter example turned up. I do have my UI modded to show 5 item traits by the way, so the odds of these uncommon stats simply being off the bottom is lessened. -- Eno Khaon 00:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Stacking of skills Article says that class mods stack even if the specified Skill is maxed (5/5). Is this proven in some form? It is certainly not the case with the hunter skill Loaded. I had this skill maxed, and got a mod with +2/3 Loaded. This did not increase my sniper rifle capacity. Jonasfk 08:24, November 11, 2009 (UTC)